Higanbana
by Pienette
Summary: ...he finally dropped his stoic facade and let go of the tears he has been holding back all this time "Damn it Yui, it hurts a lot" (One-shot)


Title: Higanbana  
Author: SleepyAshLhea

 _"The stroke of death is as a lover's pinch, which hurts and is desired"  
-William Shakespear_

 **Higanbana**

He sat under a withered tree enjoying the beautiful sunset, feeling the afternoon breeze. He let his gaze fall from the sun unto her, and gave her a smile, not the usual intimidating or mischievous smile of his, just a normal smile "Hey, chichinashi isn't this the view you have been longing to see?" he pouted for no response came "Hey, I told you not to ignore ore-sama" he chuckled "Don't be so cold on me" his tone is noticeably different, it's soft and gentle as if he's talking to a child "How long has it been, the flowers are already blooming. The last time I came here it barely even bloomed and now look at them. I assumed you like them since you use to look at them whenever we pass the flower shop, remember I often snapped at you for averting your attention from ore-sama"

Knowing that she wouldn't answer, he let his hands ran through the crimson red flowers and let his mind wander off to the past. From time to time he catches himself thinking of her, and when he does he would snap at anyone or at any object that's in front of him, it irritates him whenever he feels the tingling and stingy sensation he couldn't name followed by the feeling of longing to see her. He thinks of her in every second in the clock and even in his dreams. How could he possibly forget about her, if he sees her in everything let it be nature or the places she's supposed to be in. Sometimes his eyes would play games on him, he would see her doing unnecessary things, the things she usually does when she's still around, and before he could even say a word to her she disappears leaving an unpleasant deplorable feeling in his chest that lingers there for a long time. Her scent, her addictive scent still lingers in his room and throughout the corners of the mansion. Her smile is still fresh from his memories, and her laughter, the most beautiful music he has heard in his life (according to him) is still recorded in his head. How could he possibly forget her, if she has already grown in his heart and invaded his mind? She's driving him crazy.

"Still giving me the cold treatment, huh?" He chuckled "I already apologize for robbing you of your happiness, even the simplest things that could have made you happy" he leaned back on the tree trunk and heave a sigh "I'm sorry for being numb and dumb, for being a jerk, okay?" He held his hand to his face "That's why please..."

He has always turned a blind eye to her miseries and became deaf to her pleads, inept and incapable of showing mercy. He thought she hated him for making her life more miserable than it was, but his conclusion turned out to be false and was denied by her, she proved herself that he doesn't and has never hated the vampire until her last dying breath and it turns out that he hated himself more than he thought she had hated him. He's the monster who abhorred himself, and she's the girl who showed him that no matter how cruel and dark the world looks like and no matter how much he hates himself there is this one person who loves him and that is her. He only realized this on the latter when everything is already too late, where her warmth is no longer there, where he has already drained the life out of her.

"...please get up, and say something" he finally dropped his stoic facade and let go of the tears he has been holding back all this time "Damn it Yui, it hurts a lot" No matter what he say, no matter what fruitless attempts he has done, the dead is dead, she's already gone. The flowers blooming in her grave, Higanbana, clearly tells him the message "Never to meet again".

A/N: Well, don't forget to praise the author XD just kidding.

(By the way Higanbana or the Red Spider Lily tells the message: Never to meet again/Lost memory/Abandonment, and is the flower of death in Japan)


End file.
